Surviving Paradise
by SWACAcademy
Summary: Mr. Condor holds a studio vacation on his private jet, and by odd chance, a hurricane sets the group off course, hurdling them into the pacific ocean and sending them paddling to a nearby remote island, with an eerie, magic feeling to it.


**Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything; but we do own our imaginations. **

**~ Prologue ~ **

They're falling, and falling fast as she plane shook roughly. They were plummeting down to the ground, getting closer and closer by the second, the screams around them getting louder and louder, seeming as though they would never stop. She bit down on her lip as hard as she could, not daring to opening her eyes as she tried her best to focus on the positive side of this.

The plane was shaking quickly, and she was sure that if she didn't have her seatbelt on she would have been thrown from one side of the plane to the other by now. Her heart thumped in her chest as she waited for that last impact, sure it would be the last thing she felt.

She felt someone grip her hand, whispering gentle words in her ear. She could feel his shaking breath against her cheek, she could hear the tears in his voice as he squeezed her hand and she knew he was just as scared as she was.

She heard someone crying behind her and she shook her head; this couldn't be the end, it couldn't. She remembered how happy they were just moments before; laughing and joking before the storm had hit. Now they were falling to their death; it hardly seemed fair.

She let out one last scream, not daring to even open her eyes as she waited for that last impact; _goodbye, _she thought, tears falling heavily down her pale face as she bit down on her lip.

She was suffocating, she felt herself gasping for air and not being able to find any as she tried to force her eyes open. Her lungs craved air, feeling as though they were about to burst. She was gulping, trying to force the air into her body.

She tried to force her body to move, get out of the darkness that consumed her whole body. She fought for breaths that could not be found, her body struggling against an unknown force that seemed to be holding her body down.

Then there was a pair of hands on her waist, pulling her up, the light became clear, breathing becoming easier and then she took that final gasp for air. Her lungs inflated and her eyes slowly opened; her eyes meeting cold blue ones as she shivered.

She took a moment to look around, there was nothing much left of the plane they had just been on, a few pieces of debris here and there. She found herself wondering how in the hell they had survived such a crash when the plane couldn't.

She heard a few screams around her but she ignored them as she looked at that blonde haired, blue eyed Hollywood star. Her arms wrapped around his neck and tears fell down her face. The shock mixed with the freezing water that surrounded them caused her whole body to shake as his arms hesitated in wrapping around her.

She pulled away quickly, feeling weak but feeling the urge to find her best friends and cast members, hoping that they were okay. Finally, she found them; Tawni was screaming about her hair along with some of the girls from MacKenzie Falls, while Zora was searching around some floating suitcases for a gadget that she had been shouting about earlier; something that was going to save the world.

She shook her head, biting down on her lip, her eyes meeting with Nico and Grady as they sat on one piece of debris from the plane they had previously been on – nobody seemed hurt, just a few cuts and bruises. She sighed a sigh of relief, believing they would be okay, someone would come and rescue them.. surely?

"There's an island over there," She heard Chad whisper, pointing over to a large island seemingly far away. She shook her head, wondering if that was kind of like accepting their fate, that they really were about to be stuck here for longer than a few hours.

"We need to get some things together." He shouted, his voice just as strong as it always was, but she saw the pain behind his eyes, the fear. He took immediate control of the situation, gathering everyone around them, counting heads and making sure everyone was alive and well.

"We're going to paddle over to that island over there." He pointed over at the large beach as they all nodded in agreement, getting ready to paddle as quickly as they possibly could over there. Chad winked at Sonny before trying to find his suitcase, muttering something about hair products and how sea salt was going to ruin his 'beautiful, golden locks', causing Sonny to laugh a little.

Sonny bit down on her lip, watching everyone sadly gather anything they could find before setting off towards the island – t_his obviously wasn't the trip any of them had planned. _

_

* * *

**PROLOGUE... THIS IS A MEGA COLLAB... THIS PROLOGUE WAS BY SPARKLEINTHESUN... NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BY BHAVANA331 :D**  
_


End file.
